maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Flock On The Lamb?
What will happen to Angel in Europe? Find out in this direct sequel to Angel of Death. Note: About the rating, if you feel this story exceeds T', please let me know. Part One: Welcome to New Hell |-|1= Chapter One Sunday, 10:52 A.M. Venice Italy "Max, are you coming to church?" Angel asks. I look at her and say, "Sorry, I can't come this week." In truth I have a cooking class today. Angel shoots me daggers. I shift uncomfortably and eventually she leaves. I have to go, too. I head out the door and I am greeted by the cooking instructor as I walk in the door. Class already began. "Okay, today we learn how to make a simple classic, Chicken Fetechini Alfredo," the teacher starts, but I can't concentrate with the guilt of missing church with my family. All of a sudden I am hit with a wave that feels like someone just gave me a sucker punch to the gut. All the air goes out of my lungs. Then, like something out of a dream, I lose all control of my body. I start foaming at the mouth. I get thrown across the room and it is like someone was holding me there by the neck. My body gets thrown into convulsions. I start speaking in tongues. By this time everyone has run away. I black out. |-|2= Chapter Two "Max! Max, are you okay?!" I scream. There's blood all over Max, and she's still knocked out. There are more cuts and bruises than I can count on the parts of her I can see. There're probably more under her clothes, but I don't want to think like that now. "Uh," Max moaned, starting to open her eyes. I sighed a breath of relief. Max wasn't dead. "What the hell happened here? I feel like shit," Max mutters. That is more cuss words than I've ever heard her say in front of me. What she says when I'm not around, well that's a different story. "Do you remember any of it?" I ask. Max looks like a total train wreck, and I'm really worried about her. She shook her head. "I don't remember anything happening," Max puzzles. "What happened anyway?" Max looked around, completely confused. "I... I don't know..." Max claims. I feel something wrong with her, spiritually. She feels dark, missing, empty. Like I did when the killing started. "Max, you're coming to church with me," I press. I take her hand, and despite the fact that she's probably a hundred pounds heavier than me, I drag her with me. "But, Ange, wait why?" Max protests. "You're coming with me. Now," I insist. I don't know how to fix this, but I'm going to. We don't come to Europe and take three months to learn darn Italian well enough to order lunch. We come here to run away from this shit. And I'm going to make this right. No. Matter. What. |-|3= Chapter Three "Max was freaking FUN!!" Kylie screams. Kylie sits in her room, twirling the little doll in her hands. It is a perfect image of Maximum Ride. Kylie controls the Legion, and she totally loves screwing up Jeb's flock. "I'm going to make Max commit suicide," Kylie decides. "Maybe by jumping off a cliff." Kylie grabs a serated kitchen knife, holding the Max Doll to the wooden cutting board. She cuts the beautiful brown and white wings off of the Doll's back, watching as the stuffing flew into the air. They almost remind Kylie of first snow in November. She grabs the wingless doll and chucks it out her thirteenth story window. She watches it as it twists in the air, and Kylie imagines Max screaming as she fell to her death, her wings refusing to open. |-|4= Chapter Four I wake up really sweaty. I don't known why until Max screams furiously. It's five in the morning, and Max never wakes up that early. I immediately know there is something wrong. I jump out the window, opening my wings and gliding to where Max stood staring at a cliff face about half a mile from our house. I tense, waiting for our neighbors to scold us for making so much noise until I realize that Max hasn't actually screamed. Her mental anger spewed into my mind. She is really pissed at nothing. I walk over to her, seeing her wings out and about. They are a raged, feather missing, patchy mess. Max pulled out most of her feathers last night. What in hell could she be doing? "Sorry, Ange. I have to," is all Max says. I stand in front of her, trying to talk Max out of jumping off the cliff. "Have you completely lost your mind?!" I shout. Oddly enough, Max smiles. "The needle is pointing west, while the tide turns red." The voice she speaks in this time is strange, as if multiple voices. It sounds familiar, but I can't remember from where. This makes absolutely no sense, but I don't have time to process. She shoves me back, and jumps into the abyss. "MAX, NO!!!" I scream. Max frantically flaps her ravaged wings, and she wakes up from her previous daze, scared and panicked. I have the unfortunate luxury of hearing and feeling every thought. ''What the fuck, FLY GOD DAMN IT, FLY! she thought feverishly, but it's too late. I close my eyes shut, and clamp my hands over my ears, but her thoughts rush into my head. I fall to my knees. A great striking pain fills my whole body, and I end up throwing up bile. Finally, I uncover my eyes and look over the cliff at Max's mangled body. I can tell she is dead, because her neck is bent in an unnatural position, an ever growing pool of blood comes from her head, and the rebar stabbed in her head is probably not helping. I stand there, numb. I don't know how long I've knelt here, or when he got here, but suddenly Fang grabs my arm, and pulls me back. "Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy go home and wait there," says Fang. I feel nothing, and I desire to feel nothing. I grab Gazzy's warm hand, and I think Nudge grabs mine. We walk home, me in a daze, Gazzy cursing childish curses like, "Dang," and, "Holy cow," under his breath, and Nudge softly crying. Her tears streak warmly down my arm. |-|5= Chapter Five Kylie's green eyes stare into her iPod. She's listening to Eminem. Having a normal afternoon. Totally unaware to the demons literally inside her. Suddenly, she hears them again. The legion. It is fun at first to listen to them pushing her to shoplift, praising her when she doesn't get caught. But one day, they go too far. And then there are the times when they took complete control. That isn't fun at all, but the voices seem to be worse than control. Do it. There is that voice in Kylie's head again. "No!" Kylie screams. She hates it when they tell her to do stuff. She almost likes them controlling her better. Kill Iggy, they say. We don't care how, just do it. "No!" Kylie defiantly says. Suddenly, her whole body goes limp. Her eyes glow red, her hair goes white. Kylie's own self had gotten in the way. They've taken control once more. She whips out her Iggy doll. She ponders, trying to decide how to kill this blind bastard. Finally, the legion decide. It's not going to be a fun death for dear Iggy. |-|6= Chapter Six I am sitting in my room shaking. I don't remember why, just that I didn't want to know. After about an hour of numbness, Fang comes back, his clothes soaking with blood. I'm too out of it to try to guess why. "We are going to cremate her, then move on to another country," Fang announces with more emotion in his voice than I've ever heard. I'm curious why he's like this, since he's never this emotional. I almost pull that secret from the darkest depths of my brain, but stop just in time. I don't want to know. I look at him, seeing the blood, the brown and white feathers sticking to his chest, and I think of Max. I wish I didn't. Suddenly, I wake from my numbness, from my daze, that secret rushing into the forefront of my fragile brain. Max really jumped off a cliff, didn't she? I start uncontrollably sobbing. I am not ready to face what just happen. I can't leave that shell. But it's already too late. I remember now. Fang comes over to sit beside me. He pulls me closer to him, starts stroking my hair, rubbing my wings. He motions for the rest of the flock to come closer. I don't remember why they're in my room, but I don't care. I'm just too damn fucked up right now. "Look," Fang says. "I know it's hard to face the reality of what's happened, but in order for the rest of us to survive, we need our wits about us. We can't sit here and mope around, we need to stick together and find out what is happening. I'm going to try and find out what is causing this." Fang looks around, drying off my tears and placing his hand in the middle. The rest of us follow suit. "Now, is everyone in?" Everyone weakly calls, "Yeah!" Including me, though I really didn't feel like it. "Let's go and stop this shit!" Fang yells. We're off to find this source of evil. |-|7= Chapter Seven HELP!!! I hear a voice in her head. It seems to come from down the street. I get out of bed, runs down the hall, and into Fang's bedroom. Max and him used to share it, but I don't think about that. I'm totally blocking all thoughts about Max out, ignoring the pain. It's working so far. "Fang?" I whisper, not wanting to wake him if he wasn't already awake. He sits up, his eyes red as if he's been crying all night. "Yeah," he chokes. This is the most emotional I've ever seen him. "Someone's asking for help," I say. He gets up, still in his blood-stained clothes. He went and cremated Max all by himself, not wanting us to take that kind of emotional pain. Oh, Max, her soft eyes, her pretty hair... "Damn!" I scream, feeling the tears threaten to fall. "I'm sorry," I say to Fang. He nods. "We'll go find them," he says, ruffling my hair. We wake Iggy and walk outside, leaving Nudge and Gazzy to sleep in. Two houses down, I feel a strange tug. Please, somebody GET THEM OUT OF MEEEEEE!!! I hear in my head again. I look up at Fang and Iggy. "This is the house. She's asking me for help." We walk up the steps to unknown. |-|8= Chapter Eight Fang decides to knock. We hear footsteps, then the door opens. The face of a young girl with green eyes and blond hair greets us. "Hello. My parents aren't home," she says. This is defiantly the girl I was hearing. "Why do you need help, Kylie?" I ask, using her name. I hope she'll know that I'm the one she was calling to. "NO!" Kylie starts to sob. I look at her with concerned eyes. "What's wrong?" I prompt. Kylie shakes her head violently. "You came! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were real. I thought they were joking," she blurts. "What do you mean by that?" Fang says in a low voice. He knows as well as I do that those words sound suspicious. "They told me to do it," she yells. "I didn't know it'd actually hurt people. They said it was a game. When I wouldn't listen, they'd just take over me." Everything clicks in my head. "YOU KILLED MAX?!" I scream. Kylie nods. "There was one called Maximum. She had dark blond hair and brown wings," Kylie whispers. I jump, full of rage, tackling the girl to the ground. She starts sobbing hysterically. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, they told me to do it, I couldn't stop them!" Kylie screams. I punch her in the face hard. I hear a bone crack, see her nose squirt blood, and she screams again. Fang yanks me off the girl. I'm about to ask him what kind of an IDIOT he is until I see the gun. I didn't even know we had pistols. Max didn't allow guns. Calmly, Fang hands me the pistol. I look into her bloodshot green eyes, the bloody face. Suddenly, her whole body goes limp. Her blond hair starts glowing until it's completely paper white. Her eyes open, and they're blood red. "We are legion because we are many!!!" Kylie shouts. "You can never rid yourself of us, Son of Technology." "She's fucking possessed!" I shout, then shoot her in the face. Six times. |-|9= Chapter Nine After that close call, we decide it's time to move. I mean, what else could we do? As we fly west, we arrive in San Francisco. I look at Fang with pleading eyes. "I'm sooo hungry" I say. Fang responds by descending to the back lot of a McDonald's. "Time to eat," he says, and we follow him inside. We order as much stuff as the lady would let us. It was a lot of food, but food calms me, and that's what I needed a lot of right now. Later, after we eat, we go outside and there we are surrounded by teenage goons in black hoodies. Suddenly, they throw a net on top of us and one smiles hungrily. "There they are," he says ominously. I look up at Fang and say "Holy shit!!! They're gonna fucking kill us!!!" Fang however remains calm, and he gives me a look that says he has a plan. "We are legion because we are many!" The teenagers shout. "You will never rid yourself of us, Child of Technology." Iggy's eyes turn red. "Never," he says in the same creepy voice Kylie, Max, and the teenagers all speak in. "Wait Ig, what-" I start to say, but I suddenly feel a burning sensation in my neck. I black out. When we wake up, we're in a room that is completely devoid of light and sound. I call out to the flock, but nobody answers. I resolve to learn everything I can about this room as to possibly aid in my escape. I try to get up and I struggle to stand up with the slick and slimy ground beneath my bare feet. I feel the rest of my body, and it seems I'm only wearing a thin sheet. I make my way blindly across the floor, and eventually find a wall. The wall's smooth, slick, and slimy, just like the floor. I start walking in an unknown direction, following the wall. I reach a corner, and continue walking, counting my steps. About ten steps in, I slip and fall, but I get back up and keep walking. In total, I found the wall to be thirteen steps in one direction, twelve in another, ten in the next, and seventeen in the last. Right as I have the size of my hell figured out, a noxious gas fills the room and knocks me out. When I come to, I can see the inside of my hell, but this time I was tied down on a table, therefore my escape plan is nonexistent. I look up and notice a object swinging from the ceiling. It's a pendulum, slowly descending down, down, down. As it descends, its stroke and speed increase. It continues coming faster, and faster. This is when I realize the other flock members already escaped and are coming for me, but will make it in time? |-|10= Chapter Ten "What the fuck are you doing, man?" Fang demands, shaking Iggy. Iggy takes just about everything in their old house and is smashing it into the walls. Iggy stars hopelessly at Fang. "I can't stop," Iggy shouts over the sound of an iron pot hitting an glass coffee table. The table's glass top shatters. "The only thing I can control is my mouth-" he starts, but is cut off. "We are legion, because we are many. If you don't give me Angel, I will take your precious technology born family," a voice speaks from Iggy's mouth. "Never!!!" Fang shouts over the disgusting gagging noise coming from Iggy's mouth. Iggy stops trashing the house long enough to respond. "This one will be first!" the legion decides. Suddenly, Iggy's body goes stiff. He throws up, yellow-green liquid spewing out of his mouth. Suddenly, he grabs a glass shard from the broken table, inadvertently cutting his own hand. Slowly, Iggy stabs himself in the stomach with the glass. The vomit gains a blood red color, then Iggy collapses onto the floor in a puddle of blood and vomit. Fang turns away and runs out of the room, locking the door behind him. He barely has time to rush to the nearest bathroom before he pukes himself. |-|10= Chapter Ten I stare at the instrument of my own demise, swinging closer and closer. I quiver with fear. I can't imagine the moment it touches my flesh. Come fast, I'm about to die! I send through thought to Fang. It's simple, but the simpler, the easier it is to send. The pendulum swings closer, and closer, faster, and faster. Before I see it, I feel it lightly touch my sheet and fray the edge. It takes about six more swings before it hits flesh. I almost scream out in pain, but I try to be strong. It's hard, since I know in about another twenty swings, it'll kill me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the door flies opens. Just in time, too, since the pendulum is just starting to dig a little too deep, and that last swing I think I feel it brush the skin on my chest. "Hold in there, angel!!!" Fang yells. I sigh with relief. "Like I have much choice," I mutter, trying to find humor in this fucked up situation. Fang starts working my bindings. At once I can move. Just as the pendulum starts ascending to the up most position, I throw myself off the table. I look at Fang. "You came to save me!!!" I shout with relief. "I lost Iggy," he whispers, so quiet I hear it louder in his thoughts than through my ears. I bear hug him, crying into his shoulder. Just as I'm about to thank him again, I hear a loud bang, and Fang goes limp, blood flowing onto my shoulder. Fang had just been shot in the head. I stand there, completely horrified. I look at Nudge and Gazzy, and I shout, "RUN!!!!!" We run through the hallways of the house, chased by the teenagers with guns. They continue to shot us, but luckily they miss. We find a door, bolt through it, with wings out, and jump into the air. It turns out that it was a happy coincidence that we snapped our wings out, because the door led into nothingness. We hover, six hundred feet above the valley between two mountains. Looks like we are free, for now. Part Two: Evil Lives in All of Us |-|11= Chapter Eleven We return home to find Iggy cremated. I feel really bad about leaving Fang's body behind in that wrenched place. Since Fang and Iggy have died, we kind of split up. Nudge decided to go east, and Gazzy and I stayed together in San Francisco. As Gazzy and I wander through the streets, I notice something. "Gazzy, where did everybody go?" I ask. Gazzy looks around as if just noticing this. His eyes suddenly widen. "GET DOWN!!!" he shouts, pushing me to the ground. A sharp pain shoots through my arm. Bullets rattle the streets. Gazzy looks at me in horror. "Angel? how bad are you hurt?" he asks, concerned. I can't respond, the pain silencing me. "Fucking hell... Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?" he shouts. I look at him and slur the words, "Eleventy seven?" Gazzy looks distraught "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" I open my mouth to speak, but I black out. For the next few hours I have hallucinations. I see Max standing at a cliff, only it wasn't really Max. it was Max, but with pits for eyes, no eyelids, and no mouth or nose. She looks over at me and suddenly her face melts away to reveal the face of true evil. It was the face of Satin. when it spoke, it spoke with the voice of legion. "YOU WILL NEVER BE SAFE, YOUR SOUL MAY BE SAFE, BUT THE SOULS OF YOUR FAMILY ARE OURS!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, that world fades away, and the real world comes into view. I wake up very incoherent. I look over at my arm and see an IV drip with Morphine and Valium in it. I look over at my other side and see Gazzy sitting there, squeezing my hand, and I squeeze back. I can only hope those hallucinations were only that, hallucinations. |-|12= Chapter Twelve ''To be continued...' Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics Category:Alternate Universe